gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R
The ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R ("R''" stands for "''Reinforce") is a Mobile Suit which appears in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics The successor of the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ, the GuAIZ R's armament consists of a pair of hip-mounted railguns, which replace the extensional arrestors, a new composite shield, two head-mounted CIWS and a beam rifle. The latter two weapons are the same as those used by GuAIZ. Besides the change in armament, the thrusters at the sides of the GuAIZ's backpack were also removed and replaced by additional thrusters on the new rear skirt. These changes made to the GuAIZ R greatly improved its combat performance while also managing to maintain the suit's ease of production. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS :Like the GuAIZ, the GuAIZ R features 2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns mounted in the head. These light projectile weapons are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*MMI-M20S "Porcus IX" railgun :Replacing the unpopular EEQ7R Extensional Arrestors of the original GuAIZ are foldable, hip mounted railguns similar to those found on the YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. This weapon helps to improve the suit's mid-range firepower. ;*MA-M21G Beam Rifle :The same Beam Rifle used by the previous GuAIZ, it is the standard long range weapon of the Guaiz R. The beam rifle is typically held in the right hand when used is and is powered by the suit's battery. It is developed by Maius Military Industries based on the data from the GAT-X units and can easily destroy conventional armor with one shot. It is effective enough to destroy Earth Alliance warship with a handful of shots, but is mostly ineffective against armor that has anti-beam treatment. ;*MA-MV05 Composite Shield :Mounted on the left forearm or handheld, the anti-beam coated Composite Shield allows the GuAIZ R to quickly switch between defense and close quarter combat. Unlike the one used by the original GuAIZ, GuAIZ R's shield is of a different design and emits a beam saber instead of dual beam claws. It is similar to the MA-MV04 Composite Armed Shield System of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam. History After the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War, an improved version of the GuAIZ was designed, with the result being the GuAIZ R. Although its introduction date is unknown, in the second half of CE 73 they are slowly replaced by the more powerful and versatile ZGMF-1000 ZAKU series. Since this replacement took some time, many GuAIZ R units were still used in the Second Alliance-PLANT War. During the prelude of the war, several GuAIZ R models were used against renegade ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type IIs in the Battle of Junius Seven, in which they fared poorly as the latter were piloted by veteran pilots. Gallery zgmf-601r-ma-mv05.jpg|MA-MV05 composite shield zgmf-601r-mmi-m20s.jpg|MMI-M20S "Pollux IX" railgun GuAIZ R.png GuAIZ R Troops.png GuAIZ_R_painted.png Action Figures MSiA_zgmf-601r_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R" (2005): package front view Notes and Trivia Reference External links *GuAIZ R on MAHQ *GuAIZ R on GundamOfficial ja:ZGMF-601R ゲイツR